


A Proud Father!

by Captain_Universe1



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Hurt Jack, Jack being Jack, Mentioned Jack Sparrow, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl, Other, Poor Jack, Young Jack Sparrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Universe1/pseuds/Captain_Universe1
Summary: Doesn't matter what the boy think's, his daddy loves him...Edward Teague reflects about his relationship with his son!
Relationships: Jack Sparrow & Edward Teague
Kudos: 30





	A Proud Father!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story back on 2016 and i posted it on Deviant art. I was young and stupid 😂 back then and i still am.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Edward Teague,the respected and feared by every pirate alive keeper of the code ,  
wasn't exactly the most caring and soft person in this world. Sure, he was very wise and  
you could say sometimes even calm, but if somoene made him angry, really really mad  
he sould be worry, because not even Calypso could save him then. Once he remembered  
when a sailor tried to make a mutiny against him, Teague punished him by keelhauling.  
The man was tied to a line that looped beneath the vessel, thrown overboard on one side  
of the ship, and dragged under the ship's keel. The man was not lucky at all, because he  
was pulled quickly at the sea, keelhauling would result in serious cuts, loss of limbs and  
at last decapitation of the victim. Ah yes good old days, now when he was thinking of this  
poor lad again he understood that he was a little bit harsh. He could let him live, he was  
to young 25 years old the max, he had many days left to see, a typical Marooning would  
do. But, it was for things like that, the reason why Edward's Teague Legend became so  
big and popular. When he was young Edwards weakness was one.....the ladies, that was  
antil the day he met her, the love of his life Thalicia Sparrow.

It was love from the first sight, he fall so hard for her that he even asked her to marry him. An imposible thing for anyone who had known the fearsome Captain, and the most  
wierd of all she rejected him. Not because she didn't love him, not at all, but because  
she was a Sparrow a free spirit, that feared to be caged. And that was a fact that he  
loved about her, she was free, strong, open-minded, nothing like the all the other women  
he had met. After many tries she finaly decide to married him, and sometime after she  
gave bearth to their chind, who was named by her Jacob Sparrow... his only other  
weakness in this life.

His son grew very fast. As a kid Jack was very hyperactive, he never staied in a place more than two minutes and always caused trouble. He was all the time on move,  
mentally or physically. He was a free bird, very-very similar with his mother. After her  
death, which change Teageu in a big part, the old pirate was sometimes angry to the boy  
only because he reminded him of her. As the years left, and Jack went from a  
troublesome kid to a even bigger troublesome teenagere his relationship with the boy  
started to break down, and a gap was created between son and father. Teageu was  
annoyed by jack's hyper nature and lazy attitude. He wanted his child, his little boy to  
grow up and become the most amazing and known pirate around the whole world. He  
believed that his boy would make his old man proud and become the pirate and the  
person that he and his wife had always dreamed...and knew he would be. But when Jack  
grew up to an ignorent, overweening and as his father believed coward young man,  
teageu was so so disappointed. He saw the other children in Jack's age, he watched Jack's  
friend and especially his feiends Arabella Smith and Esmeralda, even when they were  
girls and everyone never took them seriously at first, they stood up for their selfs and  
made every single pirate respected them, they were people and pirates with honor. And  
Teageu was very hurt when all the pirates never took Jack seriously and never respected  
him, but treated him as a Loser.

And as the time left, he too started believe that Jack was a failure, but the highlight came a day that Jack run away from a fight, Teageu was so fury, he yelled at his son when the kid tried to explain his self with his annoying way.

'' Shut it Jack. I had enough of you and your coward attitude. I am very disappointed on  
you, and words will not save you this time. I don't believe this is my son i see right there, i don't believe that my son was the LOSER i saw this morning. I do not know what to say i really don't '', Jack looked his father with sad eyes ''D..dad i..i am so...sorry''.

Teageu looked at his son  
'' No you are not. And you must not apologize to me but to yourself. You ridiculed  
yourself and your name once again. You know when i look at all the other children and  
your friends i see the honorable pirates i wished you were. When i look at your cousin  
Valeria, a girl i really respect i say to myself i wish my son was more like her. When all  
the other pirate's look at you and see wh...oh forget it you will not understand, you are to ignorent and stupid for that. I am so sorry Jack.. ''

'' Dad ? '', said Jack with tears in his eyes.

''... i am sorry to have you as my son. You were my greatest mistake. I only wish i had  
Valeria as my kid, not a loser like you. You are just a failure. Vanish from my sight. ''

That day Jack left, while he was crying to the port and from the next day he was  
nowhere to be seen. Teague was a little hurt he missed his only son, but he was so angry  
at the same time. Ah..hhh he had so many dreames for this kid.  
He remembered when Jack was little 7 or 8 years old and he was practissing the sword with his father. He won Teague, of course the pirate let him, and smiled funny, he raised his hand to the sun and said '' One day i will become the most fearsome pirate to the all the Carribean, not to all the world'', his father laughed and grabbed him '' That is not so easy, Jackie '', '' No, it is not but neither is to learn how to fight with a sword but after so much practise i became better. '', '' It is not quite the same son, things are not so simple '', '' No they are. We make them hard. I promise you one day i will be the most famous pirate among the seas. And i will make you and mom the most proud parents of this world. Savy ? '', Teague smilled and for the first time in their life he hugged his son, '' I love you daddy '', '' You don't know how much i love you my boy. ''.

'' What i remembered. '' , Teague said to his self, the same time he pushed some teares  
back to his eyes.

Time passed and days, became months, and months years since he saw his son again. From that time and after Teague re-appeared to his son life at times to times, but  
things between them were not the same again. Jack started to ask and believe that he  
wasn't his father's son. Teague heard him many times saying '' My mother went with  
many males, i may be their kid. I am not Captain Teague's son. We are nothing alike. '',  
at this everyone laughed except Teague. Jack had become very annoying with his  
stories, of his imagine father that were a navy man, or a big writter, or even a king. But  
he had his reasons for doing this, he loved Teague very much. Jack respected and  
admired his father like a god, and he hated the fact that his dad believed of him as a  
loser.

He was so hurt with Teague's world  
< '' I am sorry to have you as my son... my greatest mistake... wish i had Valeria... my  
kid, not a loser like you. You are....failure ..Vanish '' >.

Dammit, at times like this, how much he wanted to be the little Jackie again inside the hug of his father. But this can never happen now. '' I have to move on. '' Jack told to his self.

...............

Years passed, and many things changed. Jack became Captain to his own ship, and  
Teague as a gift made him a pirate lord. He left piracy and just became the keeper of the  
code. Jack got marooned by his first mate Barbossa, but was saved, and had many  
adventures at Egypt and Spain. Ten years after the mutiny he killed Barbossa and took  
his ship the Black Pearl back, with the help of a boy named Will Turner and Governon's of  
Port Royal Weatherby Swann daughter Elizabeth Swann. After he took his ship back, he  
was a captain for only one year since the Captain of the Flying Dutchman, the fearsome  
Davy Jones the biggest Legend of them all wanted from Jack to pay his dept to him, or  
pay the price. Unfortunately, Davy Jones was not an idiot, and Jack coulden't manage to  
fool him. With Elizabeth Swann and Kraken's help, Jack was lost at the Davy Jone's locker  
with his lovely Pearl.

New's of Captain Jack Sparrow's death, traveled fast. At first Teague didn't believe  
them, he coulden't his boy... he was a survivor...he coulden't be dead. He traveled at  
Tortuga where he found the dead Hector Barbossa healthy and alive, some of his son's  
crew, a boy that sould be William Turner and a young women, probably Elizabeth  
Swann... and of course the one he was looking for, his son best friend and first mate  
Johnson Gibbs. He asked Gibbs what happened, if all those stories where true. Gibbs  
looked him with sad red eyes, he tried to hide.

'' I am afraid they are true my Captain. Jack... your son was was drawn to the depths  
with his precius Pearl, by the Kraken. I am so sorry. '', Teague just looked enable to say  
anything, Gibbs continued to speak.

'' I admit i can't believe it. Jack was one person took me by surprise since the day we  
met. He was always so with his self acting selfish and all, but i see that in the end a stink of honor that he had inside him, won. He chose to stay with his ship so we could escape. I admit he really loved that ship, but to give his life... that is not something Jack used to do. The world is just too Dark without him. But i am proud that i was his friend and crew member''.

Teague didn't know what to say, when he left Gibbs and Jack's friends he just went to  
his cabin and without understand it, he started to cry. He had lost his wife, and now his  
boy. He felt so lonely and grabbed his heart.  
< '' Davy Jone's, Beckett or anyone else they will pay for this '' >, he thought.

A year after all this mess,when the Brethren Court met he saw Jack at the meeting, his  
dead kid was stand right in front of him. He later learnt that it was his son crew among  
with some of Singapore that brought him back. He hadn't exactly the time to speak with  
his child so much as he wanted, but it was ok. The next day would be important for all of  
them...

............

Edward Teague's POV

After Barbossa released Calypso, the black pearl fought with the duchment at a  
whirlpool that the goddess created herself. I as for the rest of the Brethen Court just  
stayed out of this and watch. I was very scared and i hate to admit it, as the time passed  
and my son didn't made out of this mess alive. He was just recover from death he  
couldn't have it again. Suddenly, when the rain became stronger and i was getting to sick  
and worried from waiting, i saw the pearl made out just fine. The ship, came near us not  
very much and then i understood that something was not right. I saw at the deck of the  
ship, there was Barbossa, Gibbs, the one without an eye and his friend, my son's crew.  
But, wait where was Jackie, he was missed along with the Turner boy and Elizabeth  
Swann, the pirate king.  
A new came at all the ships that Jack Sparrow, Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann couldn't make it. They were at the Duchment, and fought with Jones the time the Pearl was leaving. I just stayed there enable to walk or speak. An old friend of mine came at my side, grabbed my arm and told me '' I am sorry for your loss brother, but your son is a hero. '', i looked at him. Yes Jack will be a hero, he deserve it, and that was what i always wanted for him, but right know i..i just don't know. I don't care. I want my son back, i want my boy.

At a a time of minutes many memories came to my mind, memories i had forgot.  
My son at the Brethren Court when i saw him after all this time, my son when he took  
the Pearl and i made him a pirate lord, the boy a little bit before he run to Beckett, our  
fight.... and then... other memories many happy memories.

Little Jack while he trying to learn how to swim, his first sword, our first hug, all the '' I love you daddy '', and '' When i grow up i want to become like daddy '', '' My father is the best '', me, Jackie and Thalicia while we try to put Jack back to sleep, my wife told him fairy tails for the scary Davy Jones and his Kraken, and for islands with treasures, Jack's first birthday... and then me holding little Jack in my hands from the first time, he opened his little eyes and smiled at me.

Tears that i coudn't hold came to my eyes. No, i don't care if my son will become a  
hero i just want my kid as he is with every good and bad think he has. He is not a loser,  
he never were or will be. He is perfect, a wonderfull pirate and amazing son, and inside of  
me i always knew it. Why...Why this had to happen ? My boy...i wish never again a parent  
feel how i feel right know. Not even to my worst enemy.

Normal POV

Everyone started to yell, '' Look at this, something is at the sky... not someone ''.  
Teague who was silent, looked at the sky there was that couldn't be.. It was his son, his  
boy, he was alive, he brought Elizabeth Swann and...Barbossa's monkey < '' wait didn't  
Jackie hated that monkey '' >.  
Everyone near him started to laugh happy, Teague smiled with the most gratefull smile of them all, and said very silent '' thank you Calypso ''.  
He watched as his son ship, along with the Dutchman took down the navy, killed  
Beckett and finaly freed the pirates from this tyrannical person. After all that, the Pearl, the Duchment and every pirate ship started to celebrate the same time when everyone  
yelled happily his son's and his friend's name's. Teague thrown his hat with a proud smile,  
and Jack responded with making Gibbs thrown his hat. After a little, the pearl and the  
Dutchman got split from everyone else. They would meet in Tortuga.

All the time antil he and his ship make port in Tortuga, and especialy after every  
person he met came and gave him congratulations of his son, they never stopped to  
come.After some hour's the Black Pearl arrived in Tortuga and many people stayed at the port waited to give congratulations. Teague looked at his boy who was exhausted and ready  
to have fun and sleep. He smiled and decide that his boy needed to rest.

He walked back to Tortuga but he returned his head to the Pearl and his son and he  
said...

'' Jackie, thank you. You made me the most proud father. I love you ''.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this especially 🙏 for those who made till the end there is a special place in my heart 💗💓😍 for you!  
> I would adore to get your opinions. I don't care if their good and bad, any advice is welcome!


End file.
